Pokemon Version: Joe
by 3rdHourEnglishClass
Summary: Joe, a newly aspired trainer, sets out to save his region from the evils of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon Version: Joe

Pokemon Version: Joe

Hello world! my name is joe and today i become a pokemonz traner. It's my tenth b-day and proffesor gum has called me down to the labritory to pick out my very first pokemon. I got up early so that i wouldn't be late, even tho he lives literaly right next door. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a deep blue v-neck that mirrored the ocean with it's intensity (cuz he's sxy)and black skinny jeans that had rips in them becuase thats cool. and a blue bandana with the pokeball simbol in black. I got dressed and headed down stairs and headed to the kitchen to eat my breakfast which was yummy then i headed outside.

It was sunny and the sky was clear and it was day time. I watched some ladios and ladias fly in the sky because proffesor gum had made a special cloud machine that puffed blue sparkily clouds into the sky and attracted all the rare pokemons (I know ladios n ladias rnt leginadries but they cool)

"Oh no!" I said, realizing that i was going to be late "im going to be late!"

I ran ove to the labritory and opened the doors in a cool actiony explosion like enterance (micheal bay would be proud)

"What took you so beeping long?!" questioned proffesor gum

"Ive been waiting for like so long." Proffeer gum was upset but then he didnt really care all that much because what else did he have to do anyway.

"Sorry" I said "i got a little distracted."

"thats okay, why dont you pick up the pokedex on the table and meet me outside for a pokemon catching tutuorial!"

"Fuck that, i know what im doing im not 9 or anything"

"Jeez fine, i just wanted to help."

"It's not your fault proffeser gum" I said patting her/him on the back (Proffeser gum preffers to be called both genders at the same time because you cant tell him how to live her life)

"Yeah well, whatever. I've got some pokemone for you to choose from over here, follow me"

I followed proffesser gum to the back of the labritory but when we got there

"GASP" i cried in whorer

"WHere are the pokeballs proffesser gum!?1/" i QUEWSTIONED IN ASTONISMENT (oops caps lock)

"OH nose! They must have been stolen by those mediling kids Team Digitalmon! Those bassturds have been kidnapping pokemon all over Roughe Region!" (Roughe Region is where this takes place and it's my totaly made up but super awesome pokemon pangea type place so)

"Trainer Joe, youre the only one who can stop them!" Proffesser gum turned to me suddenly

"Me? but i dont even have a pokemon yet?" I said

"Thats okay take this, you can catch a pokemon on the way there, theirs no time to loose!" Proffeser gum handed me a pokeball and shoved me out the door.

Will out hero defeat the evil team digitalmon or will he fail? Join us next time on the next chapeter of Pokemon Version: JOE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The joureny begins

Holy shit! What the hell was up with that? She/he just shoved me out the door! (recapping if you forgotsiedoodled)

"W-what am I to do now?!" I looked around in confuzion, wondering ifi could totes cap that ladios flying above in da air. Nope it waz gone. Oh well.

"I'll just head to the place im supposed to go." I know im supposed to do that cuz ive played the games.

I wanderd into the grassy area and started searching the place for a pokemon to capture. Cause I needed to capture one. Cause if i didnt capture one I wouldnt be able to capture the people who without consent captured the Professers pokermon. By the name of the pokermon gods i will rescue those perkmon!

All of a sooden a weird looking bird thing popped out. Creepy little fucker too. It jus kinda staaaaaaaaared at me like a creeper from minecraft waiting outside the door of your house. Seriously. What the hell. I pulled my pokedex out and scanned it, ignoring its annoying sound of saying 'hoot hoot' and instead asked the dex what the fuck it was. "A HOOT HOOT, the creepy bird pokemon". Okay then

All of a sooden it started pecking me with the move peck. Ouch. Pain. Makes me think of my emo girlfriend that recently killed herself to prove her love. I bet she was a ghost pokermon now.

Anywhore, I covered my face and tried avoiding the peck attack, fumblng to retrieve my pokerball that Professer Gum gave me. I whipped it right at that fuckers face. BAM HEADSHOT!

"Take that ya tittywackler!" The pokerball sucked it p like a vacumm cleaner. It beeped like three times before dinging to show it was ready for me to capture.

"YES! I DID IT! MY FIRST POKEMON!" I hugged the pokerball to me and tried to quell my tears. I was in love with the life of a pokemon trainer! I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, THE BEST NO ONE EVER WAS!

THe pokeball suddenly exploded, releasing the pokemon. I was ready to cower from iots mighty peck attack but instead kinda made a wtf face. Naked lady?

Okay then.

"Hello..." She said, her hoot hoot features still promineant in her now human-ish looking form. She looked like a cross between human and pokemon, with the build of a human but with pokemon features. Like her eyes were shaped human, but had the coloration of a hoot hoot.

"Uh, hi there... are you my hoot hoot?"

"Yes I am, which by the way, RUDE. Who throws a ball at another persons face?"

"You're not a person?"

"I'm close enough." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right, sorry. I'm Joe, and I'll be your trainer."

"I'm Hoot Hoot, but you can call me Hoot for short."

"Okay I will, nice to meet you... so can you go back in the pokeball now?"

"..." Hoot just kinda stared at me again. Creepy, yet again. I think I'll take that as a no. I shrug and look toward sthe direction that Team Digitalmon had gone. I will find you, and I will rescue those pokemon. Yes, yes I shall with the help of Hoot!

TO FIND ADVENTURE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!

(omg this is going to get so good! plz leave reviews for me cuase i really apreciete it. No mean comments tho.)


	3. Chapter 3: Stealth Mission

Chapter 3: Stealth Mission

After a long time of surching me and hoot finally found the team digitalmon's hideout. It was located in the computer classroom and the highschool in the next town over. hoot used her peck attack to gouge out the eyes of team digitalmons henchmen.( its ok they have great health insurance theyll be fine, there in good hands #nurseJoytotherescue) As we walked the halls of the hidden base we came

across a window, where we could see pokemon being put inside computers. Not literally inside the computer but they went into the internet or something.

"Oh no hoot we have to save the pokemon!"

"no shit sherlock..." pronounced hoot

then all of a soodon a big black guy challenged us to a pokemon battle!

"you shouldn't be here!" shooted the black guy.

(insert pokemon battle music) The black guy sent out a zubat.

"this will be a peice of cake" i stated

hoot use peck! i shouted but her attack missed. the zubat attacked with leech of life!

"AHHHHHHH that mothafucka is sucking my blood! and it did 15 hit points!"

Hoot hang in there and use solarbeam! hoot sucked uop sum sunlight and shot it out oh her beak that glitteredlike a rainbow exploding from the sun. the zubat fainted after that one hit!

"ok ill tell you everthing you needz to know how to rescue the pokemon for beating me" said the black guy.

He told me everything so i did what he said and found the boss's chamber where the guy behind all this shit was.

"buhahahhahahah you think you the little brat can stop my evil plans of turning all pokemon into digital creatures.

"duh yeah i can stop you you douche now hand over the pokemon you slut."

"only if you can bneat my super badass shiny gold magicarp that i bought from a salemen. He told me it can kill anything!

ok your on! i shouted

the magicarp used splach and it hurt hoot's wings so she couldnt fly. Hoot wasin so much pain because shewas wet and birds cant get wet. then it used flail and hoot threw up some blood from being so badly hurted. Hoot use wing attack, which knocked out the magicarp! and the bad guy fainted when he relized he lost! it was finlly all over...

(Next episode we save the pokemon that wwere left and we capture some more pokemon and some stuff goes down! leave reviews!)


End file.
